The present application claims priority to Italian Patent Application Serial No. MI 2000A 002659, filed Dec. 11, 2000.
The present invention relates to a control device of the spatial position in a suspended axle for industrial vehicles, in particular of the type with articulated connection.
It must be taken into account that an axle of the aforesaid type is designed to be mounted on industrial vehicles, such as lift trucks, front loaders, backhoe loaders, graders, tractors or similar.
This type of axle with articulated connection essentially comprises a central casing from which two arms extend, each carrying, at one of its ends, a wheel support. The axle is connected to the chassis of the industrial vehicle by transverse and longitudinal bars in relation to the vehicle, where the transversal bar is composed of a panhard bar, and moreover, damping elements are interposed between the axle and the chassis.
When the industrial vehicle is moved and in use, there is a problem in knowing the spatial position of at least one of the axles in relation to the chassis for correct movement of the vehicle.
For this purpose, appropriate sensors should be fitted to check, moment by moment, the spatial position of the axle involved; however, it is difficult to position these as a plurality of variables are involved.
In fact, the sensors are affected by elements external to the vehicle that may even break and deactivate them and, moreover, they must be suitable for the various types of chassis of the vehicle.
Moreover, the accelerations to which the components of the vehicle are subjected could in turn overload the sensors if they were not appropriately supported and protected. All this causes possible imprecision in measurements, if not the actual breakage of the sensor, thus causing failure of the sensor system and causing loss of reliability of the measurement.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the technical problems expounded, by providing a system for sensing the spatial position of suspended axles in industrial vehicles, which is implemented using a limited number of reaction elements in relation to the chassis and with a position of the sensors that guarantees safe positioning of the sensors in relation to the chassis of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sensor system connected to an axle that can be installed under the chassis of the vehicle in an essentially simple manner and in a protected area that is not exposed to possible knocks against external obstacles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system for sensing the spatial position of suspended axles in industrial vehicles that is essentially simple, safe and reliable, both in its construction and in its operating position.
These objects according to the present invention are obtained by providing a control sensor system of the spatial position in a suspended axle for industrial vehicles, in particular of the type with articulated connection, comprising two angular sensors (32) fitted on opposite pins (26), each of which is provided with a spherical coupling (27) for a panhard bar (16), having a first end and a second end, connected between an axle (11) and a chassis (15) of said industrial vehicle, said angular sensors (32) being capable of detecting angular oscillations of said panhard bar (16) in relation to said axle (11) and said chassis (15) of said industrial vehicle each of said angular sensors (32) being interposed between said axle (11) and chassis (15) of said industrial vehicle said system having elastic laminas (35, 36) and a rotating hub (34) for transmitting oscillation of said panhard bar to said angular sensors.
Other characteristics of the present invention are further defined in the disclosure.
Advantageously, the sensor system according to the present invention permits an increase in the safety and control of the vehicle obtaining an expansion in the operating possibilities of the industrial vehicle. In fact, the sensor system according to the invention allows the vehicle to move faster and with greater safety, in routes of any condition. This permits the stability limits to be identified and, working if necessary in conditions in close proximity to the measured limit (although remaining within an appropriate safety range of the vehicle), to obtain maximum performance and reduce the idle times of the vehicle to thus obtain a considerable economic return.
Moreover, vehicles fitted with the sensor system according to the present invention, which is used to control the position of the suspended axle, are safer and easier to drive in relation to those with axles on which the sensor system is not fitted. Thus, driving is more comfortable and there is an overall reduction in stress and fatigue for the operator of the industrial vehicle.